Naughty or Nice?
by Claddagh10
Summary: a Christmas one-shot for a contest at Written in the Stars - a Dante and Lulu Fan Forum


NAUGHTY OR NICE?

Santa Claus gave a lusty wink to the elf at his side as he placed a hand on the back of her thigh. She looked around quickly to make sure none of the kids were watching too closely, and sent him a disapproving look that ended in a laugh as he clapped gloved hands together and shouted, "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Carly Jax tucked her tongue in her cheek and carefully held out her baby. "Looks like you've got a frisky Santa," she murmured to the elf. "Try to control yourself while you're on his lap with my kid, okay?"

Lulu Spencer attempted a glare at her cousin. Carly laughed and stepped back to let the photographer take his place. Lulu cradled Jocelyn and perched on the end of Santa's knee. As she raised the baby for the picture, Santa wrapped his arms lightly around both of them. Lulu felt her heart flutter, and when the photo was taken, she turned her head slightly. Dante Falconari's warm brown eyes stared back at her, filled with warmth and humor.

Carly stepped back up tugged Dante's white beard affectionately. "Thanks for doing this, guys," she said. "I really appreciate it. When the Santa that Jax booked for the Metrocourt cancelled at the last minute, I panicked, but you saved the day. I owe you," she finished, and kissed Lulu on the cheek. "Go change and grab a drink," Carly called over her shoulder as she dashed away.

Lulu stood and stretched, groaning. "God, I never realized how heavy these little kids can be."

Dante got to his feet slowly. "Tell me about it," he winced. "My legs fell asleep half an hour ago."

They began to walk toward the elevator to go up to the guest room they'd changed in earlier. Dante was limping and had an agonized expression on his face, and Lulu kept stretching her arms. They both caught each other and burst into laughter as the doors slid open.

When they entered the room, Lulu helped Dante take off the red jacket and tossed it aside. She began to laugh again at the sight of him with a pillow held to his stomach with masking tape wrapped all the way around his body. Many, many times, it looked like. Dante tugged off the wig and beard, and gave her a pained look.

She couldn't stop giggling as she un-wrapped the tape, and finally the pillow fell away. Dante sighed in relief, and the suspenders holding up his pants fell down his arms. With the pillow gone, the pants were far too big, and they fell down and bagged around Dante's feet. Lulu's giggles turned into full laughter again, at the sight of him standing there, surrounded by Santa's clothes, in boxers briefs and a t-shirt. She caught the glint in his eye, and started to back away, still giggling.

"Oh, no, you don't", she begged as he stepped out of the pants and walked slowly toward her. "I still have to change too. Why don't we - eeeeeek!" She yelped as she tried to fake right, and swerve around his left side. He grabbed her quickly, and they struggled playfully until her back hit the wall. Dante shoved her arms above her head and pinned them with one hand as he looked down between them. She was still wearing the short skirt of the elf costume, and he wondered with amusement if Carly had rented the outfit from a lingerie store. Lulu's hair waved around her face, and she wriggled slightly. He almost groaned, but held her in place against the wall. He looked back into her eyes and grinned, and as Dante lowered his mouth to hers, the pounding on the door broke through the fog.

"Room service," a cheery voice called out. Dante stalked to the door and paused for a moment to look back at Lulu. His mouth went dry. She was leaning with her back against the wall, her hair rumpled, her lips and eyes heavy. Somehow in their earlier struggle Lulu's blouse had become partially open, and was now revealing a lacy red bra. She gave him a slow, sultry smile, and he tore his gaze from her breasts to her long legs, supported by a pair of red stiletto heels. Another knock on the door caused him to jolt, and Lulu laughed.

He wrenched it open, prepared to do absolutely anything to get rid of the interruption. Marty raised his eyebrows slightly at Dante's disheveled appearance, but all he said was, "Compliments of Mr. and Mrs. Jax! To thank you for helping out with their event this afternoon." Marty tried to wheel the room service cart into the room, but Dante blocked him with one arm.

"Thanks, man," Dante said, eyeing the cart of champagne, candy canes, and chocolates with a smile. "I'll take it from here." And he threw the door closed. Marty walked away, rolling his eyes, knowing full well what was going on behind that door.

Dante poured the chilled champagne into glasses, and sauntered back to Lulu, who was still watching him from her position against the wall. She took the glass and drank deeply, never taking her eyes off his. He grinned and poured again. She lifted an eyebrow and he laughed, reaching back to the cart and quickly hiding something behind his back.

He took one drink, and set his glass down. Without warning he yanked her hard against him. Champagne spilled and Lulu's breath came out in a gasp as he leaned in and nibbled on her ear.

"Have another," he suggested, his breath hot against her neck. "You might want to be a little drunk for this."

She shivered as he shoved her blouse off. He let it fall to the floor and slid his hands up her back, trailing the unwrapped candy cane up her spine.

Her reaction was exactly what he'd counted on. She gasped again and arched her back, pressing against him fully. He skimmed the candy cane around the side of her neck and down, stopping at the valley between her breasts, where red lace was bright against pale skin. He trailed it back up, lifting her chin, and kept one arm tightly around her waist, supporting her as she let her head fall back. She finally opened her eyes and lifted her head, and Dante let the candy cane rest near her mouth. She licked her lips.

That did it. Dante lifted her and sent them both tumbling to the bed, and his last coherent thought was thanking God for candy canes and short skirts.

THE END


End file.
